


Di tecnologia, missioni e quotidianità

by Omibombay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic scritte per i drabble week-end indetti su FaceBook.<br/>Il rating può variare, verrà segnalato all’inizio della storia.<br/>01 - O loro, o me!<br/>02 - Tra una missione e l’altra<br/>03 - London Eye<br/>04 - Sarebbe<br/>05 - Pranzo a casa Holmes (Cross-over)<br/>06 - Mimose<br/>07 - Punizione<br/>08 - Poligono<br/>09 - Compleanno<br/>10 - Crollo<br/>11 - Sapore di sale<br/>12 - Lealtà</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O loro o me!

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: tripla drabble  
> Parole: 300  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG-13, giallo, K+  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, fluff  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 30 gennaio al 2 febbraio 2015  
> Prompt: Skyfall - 00Q - James pensa che Q presti troppa attenzione agli equipaggiamenti e troppo poca a lui.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elisa Story Zabini

Era da un’ora che si trovava in quel maledetto laboratorio e Q sì è no che lo aveva salutato. Perso com’era a contemplare un non so quale aggeggio.   
Il tavolo davanti a loro era ingombro di varia attrezzatura e il giovane genio ne era assorbito totalmente.  
Bond era tornato da una missione impegnativa e complicata e non si vedevano da due settimane: quel ragazzino impertinente dava più attenzione ad una scheda, tutta circuiti, che a lui. Ma non esisteva. Si alzò facendo abbastanza rumore, ma l’altro lo ignorò prendendo un cacciavite iniziando a smontare quell’aggeggio, con la stessa cura ed attenzione con cui spogliava lui. Quelle mani da pianista avrebbero dovuto essere sul suo corpo, non su un pezzo di plastica e metallo.  
Bond gli si avvicinò sfilandosi la giacca elegante, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento e si sedette sul bancone.   
“Siamo forniti di sedie.”  
L’agente non si prese il disturbo di rispondere. Con gesti studiati e lenti si sfilò la cravatta, ma nulla sembra distrarre il quartermaster.   
Allora senza smettere di tenerlo d’occhio si sbottonò la camicia e finalmente colse una reazione: le mani di Q tremarono leggermente e si umettò nervosamente le labbra eppure ostentava ancora interesse per quell’inanimato oggetto.   
L’agente scivolò giù dal bancone e gli si portò dietro cingendogli la vita con un braccio facendo aderire il bacino a quello del ragazzo.   
“Sto lavorando…” protestò, ma la sua voce, a dispetto di tutto, tremava.  
“Il tuo turno è finito un’ora fa” bisbigliò premurandosi che le sue labbra sfiorassero l’orecchio di Q. Lo sentì vacillare e decise di sferrare l’attacco finale infilandogli una mano nei pantaloni.   
“Quell’affare non può darti questo” e con sua somma gioia finalmente Q lasciò andare i componenti abbandonandosi contro di lui.   
“Ho la tua attenzione quartermaster?”  
“Tu hai sempre la mia attenzione Double-oh-seven.”


	2. Tra una missione e l'altra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: doppia drabble  
> Parole: 281  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità   
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG-17, arancione, T  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 30 gennaio al 2 febbraio 2015  
> Prompt: Skyfall - 00Q - Q fa sexting con James nei momenti morti delle missioni.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Amerise

A Londra erano le una e mezza di notte mentre a Istanbul erano le tre e mezza. Il quartermaster prese il cellulare ed inviò un messaggio.

-Dove sei?-  
Non dovette aspettare che pochi secondi per la risposta.  
-In albergo. Tu?-  
-Nel mio ufficio. Hai fatto un casino sul campo ora mi tocca sistemare, ma adesso mi prendo una pausa. Comunque so che sei in albergo intendevo un’altra cosa!-  
-Giusto. Sono in un pulcioso letto ad Istanbul e fa un caldo atroce. Sono nudo.-  
Q si leccò le labbra -Ecco cosa intendevo- e a dimostrazione del fatto Bond gli mandò un MMS di un selfie di sé mollemente adagiato su un fianco.   
Il ragazzo trattene un sospiro lasciandosi andare sulla poltrona di pelle nera, un brivido di eccitazione gli corse lungo la schiena andando a tendere i suoi pantaloni.  
-Q ci sei?-  
Come risposta a quel messaggio, Q gli inviò un video, dove si slacciava i pantaloni ed infilava una mano al loro interno accarezzandosi languidamente.  
Prontamente l’agente doppio zero gli mandò l’immagine della razione del suo corpo.  
-Vorrei che fossi qui. Che fossi tu a toccarmi-  
-Domani. Sarò lì è ti scoperò da dietro sulla tua bella scrivania. Premurati che il Q-branch sia deserto o daremo spettacolo.-  
Q gli mandò un altro video correlato di messaggio -Mente leggevo le tue parole questo è il risultato.-  
-Lol. Se già venuto. Sei proprio un ragazzino.-  
Anche James gli mandò un video e poi una foto delle lenzuola imbrattate.  
-Guarda cosa mi fai combinare nerd.- lo canzonò.  
-Domani avrai un caldo bentornato, come sempre del resto. Buona notte Double-oh-seven.”  
-Notifica di sistema: tutti i messaggi dell’ultima conversazione sono stati cancellati e non sono recuperabili-


	3. London Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 309  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità   
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, fluff  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 13 al 14 febbraio 2015.  
> Prompt: Skyfall - 00Q - Il primo Natale passato assieme.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Marta CrackedActress

Q correva sotto la neve che fioccava copiosa da quella mattina, era in ritardo.

M lo aveva bloccato in ufficio il giorno di Natale, perché un ragazzino dall’altra parte del globo stava tentando di entrare nel loro sistema, Dio quanto lo capiva, aveva passato diversi Natali abbandonato a se stesso con solo un computer per amico, beh lui aveva quasi scatenato un conflitto nucleare, mentre il suddetto ragazzino tentava solo di entrare nel database dei servizi segreti inglesi. Però cavolo era Natale!!! Lui e James stavano insieme da tre mesi e l’agente doppio zero era a Londra per non si sa bene quale congiunzione astrale… e lui era in ritardo.

Raggiunse il London Eye e vide Bond che lo appettava seduto su una panchina l’ombrello aperto sopra la testa.

“Mi dispiace, M mi ha incastrato non potevo dirgli no… e…”

Bond rise scompigliandogli i capelli umidi “Tranquillo non ti devi giustificare, so come funziona.”

“Andiamo?” lo invitò, prendendolo per mano, il ragazzo era convinto che il compagno avesse prenotato in un ristorante di lusso ed invece di diresse verso la ruota panoramica.

Estrasse un tesserino che Q riconobbe come uno dei documenti falsi che gli forniva, ma non fece domande visto che saltarono la fila e salirono su una cabina interamente vuota.

“Non soffri di vertigini vero?”

Q scosse la testa mentre lentamente la cabina lasciva il suolo. Davanti ai loro occhi si stagliava Londra addobbata a festa. Uno spettacolo da mozzare il fiato.

Quando furono sulla sommità, Q tirò fuori il cellulare e con un sorriso che non presagiva nulla di buono digitò rapidamente sul piccolo monitor. La corsa si arrestò e la cabina oscillò un momento.

Bond gli cinse la vita con le braccia da dietro “È bellissimo” bisbigliò il ragazzo voltandosi nell’abbraccio dell’agente.

“Buon Natale, James…” sussurrò prendendogli il volto tra le mani.

“Buon Natale, Q.”

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2ms3s4y)

 


	4. Sarebbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 400  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, angst  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 13 al 14 febbraio 2015.  
> Prompt: Skyfall - 00/Q - Angst - Bond rimane ucciso durante una missione che, in apparenza, sarebbe dovuta essere di normale routine. Q non solo è sconvolto dalla cosa, ma ha sentito tutto quanto tramite auricolare, ed ora è pieno di rimpianti dopo che Bond, prima di morire, gli ha detto: “Sarebbe stato bello se fossimo usciti insieme…”  
> Gentilmente proposto da Koa

La sezione Q è deserta e silenziosa, dopo il chiacchiericcio frenetico che l’ha animata nelle ultime ore, nello spasmodico tentativo ti recuperare il vostro agente migliore.

Nonostante M ti abbia ordinato, nemmeno troppo gentilmente, di andartene a casa, tu non ci riesci.

Lavori sul computer, devi capire che cosa è successo perché non siete, non sei, riuscito a portare a casa l’agente doppio zero, James Bond, da una missione che aveva quasi del ridicolo da quanto era facile ed ordinaria.

Riascolti la registrazione degli ultimi dieci minuti, sai a memoria ogni singola parola sussulti ogni volta al colpo di pistola che fredda Bond.

Le mani ti tremano mentre mandi indietro gli ultimi cinque secondi…

“Sarebbe stato bello se fossimo usciti insieme…”

Ascolti quella frase ancora, ancora, ancora: come un pugnale affilato ti riduce l’anima e il cuore a brandelli.

Già sarebbe stato bello, pensi con rammarico, sarebbe…

Vi siete girati intorno in quell’anno e mezzo dopo la missione Skyfall. Lui ti piaceva e non solo perché era un bravo agente, no, ti piaceva come persona perché solo a te aveva fatto cogliere le sfaccettature del suo carattere, in piccoli gesti, in brevi frasi.

E tu flirtavi con lui, tra una battuta sarcastica e un’arma consegnata. Un gioco di sguardi e seduzione che era partito da te e non da lui; non dal rubacuori incallito quale era Bond e l’avevi visto, il suo sguardo incerto e forse un po’ smarrito per la tua inaspettata spavalderia in quel campo, ma poi ti aveva ripagato con la stessa moneta ed eravate andati avanti così per un anno e mezzo e adesso lui ti dice questo… pochi istanti prima di morire… James stava pensando a te. Il suo ultimo pensiero era rivolto a te e questa consapevolezza ti annienta.

Ascolti ancora quelle sette parole, quella voce morbida ed avvolgente che ti sei abituato a sentire nell’auricolare.

Non udrai più quella voce… non sfiorerai più casualmente la sua mano… non c’è più tempo per voi…

La consapevolezza ti colpisce al cuore esattamente come lo sparo che ha messo fine alla vita del tuo James.

Piangi Q, rendendoti conto di esserti innamorato di quell’uomo nell’esatto momento in cui l’hai perso per sempre. Tu geniale ragazzo a capo del dipartimento tecnico dell’MI6 non hai capito, non hai compreso la portata del tuo e suo coinvolgimento, fino a quando non è stato troppo tardi.

Piangi e mormori: “Sarebbe…”

 

 

 


	5. Pranzo a casa Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall, Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico, cross-over  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 400  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q, John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Gregory Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming per James Bond, di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle per Sherlock Holmes, di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss per Sherlock (BBC). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 13 al 14 febbraio 2015.  
> Prompt: Sherlock/Skyfall (crossover) - Johnlock, Mystrade, 00Q - James odia la famiglia di Q, ma se proprio deve scegliere qualcuno con cui gli piace fare due chiacchiere, quelli sono John e Greg. Almeno possono parlare di pistole.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elisa Story Zabini

 

I tre fratelli Holmes presi singolarmente ed in piccole dosi erano quanto meno sopportabili, messi nella stessa stanza, intorno ad un tavolo, con i rispettivi compagni a pranzo, era pressoché insopportabile.

Bond avrebbe preferito di gran lunga essere dall’altra parte del globo con dei terroristi incazzati neri alle calcagna, che gli sparavano addosso qualunque ritrovato bellico di ultima generazione, piuttosto di trovarsi domenica a pranzo in casa Holmes.

Dagli sguardi avviliti di John e Greg era abbastanza chiaro che i due stessero formulando pensieri più o meno simili ai suoi, terroristi a parte.

Purtroppo però l’agente doppio zero non riusciva a dire di no al più piccolo della famiglia Holmes, nonché quartermaster della sezione Q dell’MI6.

Quel ragazzo, magro, alto ed occhialuto aveva davvero troppo potere su di lui, più di M suo diretto superiore e guarda un po’ più di Mycroft che stava sopra la linea gerarchica.

 

I tre fratelli stavano battibeccando tra loro, su non so quale questione, ma James non li ascoltava più di tanto era bravo a scollegare il cervello quando era necessario e in quel momento lo era, giusto per la sua sanità mentale.

 

“Che tipo di pistola utilizzate voi doppio zero” domandò Greg riportandolo alla realtà.

“Gli agenti doppio zero non lo so, io una Walther PPKS nove millimetri corto, uno strumento qualunque per uccidere più un importa personale.”

“Che significa?” s’intromise John interessato dall’argomento

“Significa che nell’impugnatura ci sono dei sensori micro termici codificati sulla sua mano, può usarla solo James.”

“Un regalo carino” commentò Greg spostando lo sguardo dal ragazzo all’agente.

“Non è un regalo, è dotazione standard.”

John sorrise dandogli una pacca sulla spalla “Sarai anche bravo nel tuo lavoro James, ma nelle piccole cose ti perdi un bicchiere d’acqua.”

“Anche gli altri agenti hanno le armi personalizzate?” indagò Greg e il suo sorriso era esattamente come quello del dottore.

Quindi tre paia d’occhi si puntarono sul ragazzo che nascose il suo imbarazzo dietro il bicchiere di vino “Beh… no” ammise in un soffio.

James scoppiò a ridere forte interrompendo Sherlock e Mycroft nella loro disquisizione, il maggiore dei fratelli squadrò i tre uomini.

“A quanto pare, agente, dopotutto si sta divertendo” sottolineò acido.

Divertendo era una parola grossa, ma quanto meno aveva trovato un argomento in comune con gli altri due ed infatti la discussione proseguì tanto che i tre si estraniarono completamente dalla conversazione con i tre fratelli Holmes.

 

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2ms3s4y)


	6. Mimose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 626  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 6 al 9 marzo 2015.  
> Prompt: Skyfall - 00Q - Stanco di sentirsi additare come la donna della relazione l’8 Marzo Q riempie la scrivania di Bond di mimosa.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elena Scaletti

 

Era raro che James Bond stazionasse a lungo a Londra ed ancora più raro che utilizzasse l’ufficio, ma anche un agente del suo calibro doveva di tanto intanto stendere dei rapporti. Aveva una bella scrivania con l’ultimo computer in commercio, ordinata e pulita a parte quella mattina. 

Avvertì l’odore prima ancora di vederle ed il ghigno dei suoi colleghi lo infastidì non poco, ma anni di addestramento gli permisero di attraversare la stanza a testa alta e con dignità. 

La telecamera posta nell’angolo dell’ufficio si mosse al suo incedere osservando i suoi movimenti e lui la notò appena entrato. 

Posò le mani sulla scrivania, dovette reprimere l’impulso di spazzare via con un gesto tutti quei fiori. 

Mimose. 

La scrivania ne era ricoperta ed il profumo caratteristico riempiva l’aria. 

Tutti si aspettavano una reazione, probabilmente violenta, da lui ed invece tuffò il naso tra i pistilli gialli e profumati ispirandone il profumo. Indugiò per un lungo momento dando modo al suo intelligente compagno di gustarsi la scena. Sapeva che Q lo stava osservando rintanato nel suo ufficio per questo si volse e sorrise all’occhio elettronico. 

 

Bond doveva aspettarsela una cosa del genere. In quei mesi aveva imparato a conoscere a fondo il suo ragazzo nonché quartermaster dell’MI6. 

Sapeva quanto fosse vendicativo e come sapesse fargliela pagare nei modi e nei momenti più disparati. Aveva imparato sulla propria pelle il significato di: - Oso dire che faccio molti più danni io con il mio portatile, in pigiama seduto davanti alla prima tazza di Earl Grey… -

Ad esempio lo aveva chiuso in un ascensore per quattro ore, a incarico concluso, solo perché aveva fatto un accenno velato alla meravigliosa sessione di sesso pre-missione quando era andato a ritirare il materiale per la stessa. 

Tutti, dal primo all’ultimo tecnico del Q-branch, sapevano della relazione tra l’agente e il quartermaster, ma il ragazzo mal sopportava le sue battute e prima di andarsene gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio che si comportava come una fanciulla pudica e vergine. 

Quella doveva essere stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso ed aveva pagato in quell’ascensore caldo e soffocante a metri e metri dal suolo.

Un’altra volta sempre a missione conclusa con successo, c’era stato un silenzio radio assoluto, peccato che il quartermaster avrebbe dovuto condurlo all’uscita di un bunker sotterraneo. 

Ci aveva messo sei ore ad uscire e da quel dedalo e sapeva che Q lo osservava perché le telecamere si spostavano al suo passaggio. 

“Sono un po’ stanco, Q, di gironzolare qua sotto” aveva tentato. 

“Oh mi dispiace Teseo spera solo di non trovare il Minotauro” aveva sussurrato dentro l’auricolare.

“Se io sono Teseo, allora tu sei la mia Arianna, quindi dammi il maledetto gomitolo di filo e fammi tornare in superficie!”

Quella battuta gli era costata altre tre ore di peregrinazione nei tunnel. 

Un’altra volta gli aveva bloccato tutte le carte di credito solo perché gli aveva detto che arrossiva come una ragazzina quando gli faceva i complimenti.

 

Circumnavigò la scrivania e si sedette accendendo il computer continuando a guardare l’obbiettivo della camera.

Un messaggio fece vibrare il suo telefono. 

-Come ci si sente ad essere trattati così?- 

-Io amo i fiori e amo te- rispose sollevando ancora il viso in direzione della telecamera strizzando un occhio. 

-Posso mantenere questo ruolo fino a questa sera, se la cosa ti eccita.-

L’intervallo che passò dal messaggio precedente lo fece sorridere: si immaginava perfettamente la faccia del suo quartermaster, lo sbattere frenetico delle palpebre, il passarsi nervosamente la lingua sulle labbra.

-Cosa vuol dire questo?- 

-Sei un ragazzo troppo intelligente per non aver capito.-

Un altro lungo intervallo. 

-Perché aspettare questa sera…- 

Con un movimento fluido Bond si alzò dalla sedia sistemandosi i polsini ed abbottonandosi la giacca. I rapporti avrebbero dovuto aspettare.

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=acd34w)  



	7. Punizione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 342  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità   
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 15 al 17 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Skyfall - 00Q - Q vorrebbe davvero punire James quando gli riporta le attrezzature danneggiate, ma chissà perché ogni volta che ci prova l’agente rivolta la situazione a suo favore.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elisa Story Zabini.

Nevicava e faceva davvero un freddo assurdo, l’agente Bond inserì le chiavi nella toppa della porta del suo appartamento: desiderava solo farsi un doccia calda e risposare nel proprio letto, dopo una missione durata sei giorni e dove aveva dormito poche ore nei posti più assurdi.  
Corrugò la fronte nel non avvertire il tepore della casa avvolgerlo, imprecando a denti stretti raggiunse il termostato e constatò che la temperatura in casa era molto bassa, stringendosi nel cappotto andò in cucina e aprì il mobile della caldaia.  
Con suo enorme disappunto era in blocco, poco male accadeva e non era un gran problema farla ripartire, ma a quanto pareva non quella notte.   
Il display digitale era morto e anche premendo il tasto di avvio, non si sortiva nessun effetto.  
Afferrò le chiavi e uscì dalla casa, sapeva benissimo chi doveva ringraziare per quello scherzetto di cattivo gusto: Q, ovviamente.  
Raggiunse l’appartamento del quartermaster non gli ci volle molto per forzare la serratura ed intrufolarsi dentro.  
Si tolse il capotto e silenzioso raggiunse la stanza del ragazzo che dormiva beato ed ignaro seppellito sotto il piumone.  
L’istinto di vendetta dell’agente sarebbe stato quello di svegliarlo infilandogli le mani gelide da qualche parte, ma ogni proposito venne meno.  
Occasionalmente lui e Q andavano a letto insieme e l’agente non era ancora stato in grado di decifrare la natura di quel loro rapporto, ma di una cosa era sicuro, il quartermaster cercava di fargliela pagare ogni volta che non gli portava indietro l’attrezzatura intonsa, cosa che accadeva praticamente sempre.  
Senza fare rumore si svestì e gli scivolò accanto sotto il piumone assaporando il calore tanto agognato.  
“James?” bisbigliò assonnato.  
“A casa mia ho trovato un orso polare su letto.”  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò divertito, sistemandoglisi contro “Sei gelido” bisbigliò accarezzandogli la pelle del collo con il fiato caldo.  
“Indovina di chi è la colpa?”  
“Impara ad avere più cura dell’equipaggiamento che ti do!”  
James ignorò l’ultima frase e lo baciò piano sulle labbra.  
“Se volevi che m’infilassi nel tuo letto bastava chiedere, quartermaster.”  
“Così è più divertente!”


	8. Poligono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 243  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità   
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 15 al 17 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Skyfall - 00Q - rating verde se possibile. - Perché, almeno una volta all’anno, anche Q deve prendere in mano una pistola ed esercitarsi al poligono.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Parcker Efp Aris.

Accadeva ogni anno che, come tutti i membri dell’MI6, anche gli addetti alla sezione Q dovessero affrontare il test per rinnovare il porto d’armi.  
Quella mattina di buon’ora il quartermaster si era recato al poligono di tiro con tutta l’intenzione di esercitarsi un po’, auspicando di essere solo e non disturbato. Le sue speranze si infransero come neve al sole, quando giunto alla sezione di addestramento si rese tristemente conto che vi erano molti agenti, tra cui Bond.  
Rassegnato si sedette poco distante e osservò i colleghi esercitarsi attendendo che si liberasse una postazione di tiro.  
Doveva ammettere che dei dieci uomini presenti, Bond era il migliore, non aveva sbagliato un colpo.  
Fu proprio lui che mise la sicura alla pistola e lasciò la postazione per primo, accorgendosi del giovane seduto poco distante in attesa.  
“Come mai il quartermaster scende al poligono?” chiese con quella sua vena canzonatoria che tanto urtava l’informatico.  
Il giovane lo sorpassò e caricò la propria arma “Domani ho il test di idoneità, volevo esercitarmi un po’” spiegò sostituendo la sagoma crivellata di Bond, sostituendola con una nuova e premendo il bottone che la riportò indietro.  
“Già immagino che non sia la stessa cosa che sparare con i videogames” ribatté.  
Q scosse la testa sistemandosi le cuffie, prese la mira e sparò: sei colpi, tre alla testa, tre al petto tutti centri perfetti.  
Si volse compiacendosi dell’espressione esterrefatta dell’agente doppio zero.  
“No, hai ragione Bond è molto più facile!”


	9. Compleanno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 467  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità   
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 31 luglio al 2 agosto 2015.  
> Prompt: Skyfall - 00Q - Non potevi farmi regalo migliore.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elisa Story Zabini.

Faceva freddo in quella sera di metà ottobre, si alzò il bavero del cappotto e con un sospiro si incamminò verso la stazione della metropolitana la quale distava venti minuti a piedi.  
Tutto sommato era stata una giornata tranquilla e non troppo impegnativa era anche riuscito ad uscire ad un orario decente dall’ufficio il che era un evento.  
Eppure si sentiva triste e solo, tremendamente solo il che gli succedeva mediamente due volte l’anno: al suo compleanno e a Natale.  
Sua madre gli aveva mandato un messaggio sul cellulare che lo aveva fatto sentire ancora più triste, poteva anche chiamarlo e spendere due parole con lui.  
Era così assorto che non si accorse dell’auto sportiva che accostò a pochi passi da lui fino a quando il conducente non abbassò il finestrino e lo chiamò.  
Il giovane sobbalzò colto alla sprovvista sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
“Se avessi voluto rapirti, sarebbe stato facilissimo” lo apostrofò l’agente Bond.  
Q scosse la testa “Non è serata, Bond, va ad importunare qualcun altro” sbottò, ma l’altro sorrise aprendo la portiera.  
“Sali” lo invitò ed attese che uno sconcertato quartermaster si accomodasse sul sedile del passeggero e prima che potesse dire qualcosa Bond partì sgommando.  
“Casa mia è dall’altra parte” sbottò risentito.  
“Lo so, non ho mai detto che ti avrei accompagnato a casa.”  
Q non ribatté si limitò a sprofondare nel sedile e chiudere gli occhi, non sapeva bene perché ma si sentiva stranamente al sicuro con Bond.  
Li riaprì solo quando sentì l’auto fermarsi, Bond lo precedette e lui lo seguì all’interno di un lussuoso ristorante italiano.  
“Non hai cenato, vero?”  
“No, in realtà non ho nemmeno pranzato” ribatté sedendosi difronte all’agente.  
Il cibo e il vino erano ottimi e anche la compagnia.  
“Adoro la cucina italiana” mormorò il ragazzo sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia mentre il cameriere versava dell’altro vino.  
“Abbiamo qualcosa in comune allora.”  
Q nascose il suo sorriso compiaciuto dietro il calice di vino. In quel momento le luci si abbassarono un poco e un cameriere portò al tavolo una piccola torta al cioccolato con una candela accesa al centro.  
Il giovane spostò lo sguardo dalla candela al volto dell’agente il quale stava sorridendo apertamente.  
Attesero che il cameriere gli servisse il dolce, quindi Bond si sporse verso di lui “Buon compleanno.”  
“Come lo sapevi?”  
“Non sei l’unico a saper craccare un computer per cercare certi file che gli servono.”  
Q rimase con la bocca aperta e un pezzo di torta a mezz’aria.  
“Hai… hai letto il mio fascicolo?” domandò incerto.  
L’uomo annuì e sorrise vedendolo arrossire. Q finì la torta senza aggiungere altro sorridendo di tanto in tanto.  
Uscirono dal locale ed attesero che gli portassero l’auto.  
“Grazie” mormorò “Non potevi farmi regalo migliore.”  
Bond gli aprì la portiera “In realtà la serata non è ancora finita.”


	10. Crollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 720  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità   
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 31 luglio al 2 agosto 2015.  
> Prompt: Skyfall - 00Q - “Ho temuto di averti perso, Q”.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Simona Bracco.

Il silenzio radio post missione aveva già messo in allarme l’agente segreto, che continuava ad arrovellarsi il cervello del perché il suo ragazzo avesse messo fine così bruscamente alle comunicazioni.  
Talvolta accadeva che il segnale radio facesse brutti scherzi e li piantasse in asso anche nel bel mezzo di una missione, però erano passate sei ore dall’ultima volta che aveva sentito Q e questo era davvero strano.  
Appena l’aereo atterrò all’aeroporto di Londra, Bond chiamò il cellulare di lavoro del quartermaster, ma questo gli dava che l’utente era irraggiungibile, stessa cosa per il numero privato.  
Ora, Bond non era il tipo di persona che andava in ansia per cose come quelle eppure raggiunse la base con il cuore impazzito che gli martellava nelle orecchie.  
Appena scese dall’auto comprese che qualcosa non andava, in quel momento lo raggiunse Tanner trafelato e sporco.  
“Che succede?” domandò Bond.  
“C’è stato un crollo nei tunnel sotterranei” spiegò detergendosi la fronte.  
“Un altro attentato?”  
“No cedimento strutturale.”  
“Quali sezioni?”  
“Armeria, poligono…”  
“E sezione Q…” bisbigliò in un fiato, spingendosi in avanti “Aspetta ci sono già una squadra di uomini specializzati la sotto, saresti solo di intralcio.”  
Bond si arrestò per poi voltarsi furibondo verso il collega “Ci sono tecnici, informatici ed analisti la sotto…”  
“E il quartermaster” aggiunse Tanner, vedendo la mascella di Bond contrarsi.  
“Non possiamo fare altro che aspettare.”  
Bond rimase seduto al confine dell’area limitata dal nastro adesivo per tutta la notte osservando il lavoro incessante dei soccorritori, sentendosi inutile ed impotente come raramente gli era capitato nella sua vita.  
“I tunnel si stanno allagando” gridò uno degli uomini correndo a prendere dell’attrezzatura aggiuntiva.  
James cercava di immaginarsi i colleghi della sezione Q, intrappolati sotto terra con l’acqua che saliva, probabilmente al buio. Sapeva che non erano degli sprovveduti che avevano tirato fuori dai guai lui e i suoi colleghi da situazioni alquanto critiche eppure…  
E poi c’era Q… che era entrato prepotentemente nella sua vita, stravolgendone alcuni aspetti e lui non era pronto a perderlo…  
“Una tazza di caffè per scacciare i brutti pensieri” esordì una voce femminile, Bond sollevò lo sguardo e vide Moneypenny che gli porgeva un bicchiere e si sedette accanto a lui.  
Alle prime luci dell’alba un tramestio ed un vociare scosse l’andirivieni dei soccorritori: erano riusciti ad aprirsi un varco.  
I primi feriti vennero estratti, uno alla volta con lentezza esasperante, qualcuno disse che c’erano due vittime.  
Bond sentì la terra vacillare sotto i propri piedi continuava a convincersi egoisticamente che Q non era tra quei due eppure…  
Quando erano a pieno regime, con missioni in corso il Q-Branch contava dalle venticinque alle trenta persone avevano tratto in salvo ventiquattro persone chi ferito in maniera più o meno grave tutti sotto shock.  
Bond insieme a Moneypenny si avvicinò e l’agente vide l’assistente di Q emergere tra le braccia di un soccorritore stava piangendo.  
“No” mormorò tra sé, non poteva essere. Superò il nastro giallo incurante dei richiami e giunse al limitare dell’apertura da cui estraevano i membri della sezione Q.  
Un uomo grande e grosso lo spinse indietro “Ci lasci lavorare non abbiamo ancora finito.”  
Mentre cercava di farlo arretrare un altro uomo si sporse verso un collega prendendo tra le braccia il capo della sezione.  
Bond sentì il petto allargarsi dal sollievo si divincolò e percorse in pochi passi la distanza che lo separava dal giovane quartermaster.  
Q era fradicio, sporco, infreddolito, del sangue gli imbrattava la camicia ed il cardigan, ma era vivo.  
Stava dicendo qualcosa al capo della sicurezza, ma a James non importava, attese solo che gli drappeggiassero una coperta sulle spalle e lo attirò a sé abbracciandolo stretto.  
“Ho temuto di averti perso, Q” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio e sentì le braccia del ragazzo stringersi maggiormente al suo corpo.  
“Agente…” lo chiamò una donna “Il quartermaster ha bisogno di cure immediate” disse cercando di convincerlo.  
Q rivolse a James uno sguardo esausto e fece un tenero sorriso e Bond non seppe resistere e lo baciò sulle labbra screpolate.  
“James!” protestò debolmente mentre lo accompagnava alla barella.  
“Oh al diavolo Q, sei ancora convinto che nessuno sappia della nostra relazione? Non ti credo così ingenuo.”  
“Resta qui con me allora” sussurrò stendendosi e stringendogli forte la mano.  
“Non vado da nessuna parte” lo rassicurò osservando il suo volto alle luci intermittenti delle ambulanze.


	11. Sapore di sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 350  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità   
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 31 luglio al 2 agosto 2015.  
> Prompt: Skyfall - 00Q - Insieme al mare.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elena Scaletti.

Il sole era alto nel cielo e gli accarezzava la pelle, ancora non gli sembrava vero di essere lì.  
Due settimane di ferie, niente lavoro, niente sezione Q, nessun agente da seguire in missione, una cosa che non succedeva da anni, non aveva ricordi di essersi concesso una vacanza dai tempi dell’università. E che vacanza. Aveva sempre sentito parlare delle Seychelles man non pensava che ci sarebbe mai andato davvero insomma sono uno di quei posti in cui la gente va per occasioni speciali, viaggio di nozze, anniversari…  
Ovviamente James aveva fatto le cose in grande, come sempre, eh sì perché erano insieme su un piccolo atollo, un’altra cosa che aveva dell’incredibile. Loro due soli.  
Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte dal suo agente segreto che gli si sdraiò sopra bagnandolo.  
“Ehi sei gelido!” esclamò mentre Bond gli catturava la bocca in un bacio che sapeva di sale.  
“Il mare è meraviglioso e tu te ne stai qui a sonnecchiare?”  
“Ho delle ore di sonno arretrato” protestò debolmente.  
“Questa notte non mi sembravi dello stesso avviso” lo canzonò prendendolo di peso e caricandoselo sulla spalla.  
Q si dibatté senza troppa convinzione, non che avesse molta voglia di scappare, fino a quando James non lo gettò in acqua ridendo.  
Lottarono nell’acqua bassa, ma ovviamente Bond ebbe la meglio e riuscì a sfilargli il costume.  
“Ehi!” gridò avventandosi su di lui una nuvola di schizzi ridendo come due bambini.  
Caddero ridenti ed ansanti nell’acqua bassa lasciandosi cullare dalla risacca.  
Q si schermò gli occhi con una mano osservando le nuvole bianche rincorrersi nel cielo.  
“E se rimanessimo qui per sempre?” bisbigliò piano al disopra del mormorio del mare.  
James si sollevò sostenendosi la testa con la mano “È davvero quello che vorresti?”  
“Sarebbe bello non credi?” domandò voltandosi a guardarlo con un sorriso malinconico. James coprì quelle labbra con le proprie in un bacio lungo ed appassionato.  
Q non era pronto a lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e lui non avrebbe mai preteso nulla del genere da lui, ora voleva solo amarlo, su quella spiaggia, mentre il cielo si tingeva di rosso e viola.


	12. Lealtà

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 441  
> Raccolta: Di missioni, tecnologia e quotidianità   
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Pairing: 00/Q  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 31 luglio al 2 agosto 2015.  
> Prompt: Skyfall - 00Q - Lealtà.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Alex Lucci.

Il silenzio imperava nell’ufficio del capo dell’MI6. Il quartermaster teneva il capo chino in avanti, aveva risposto a tutte le domande che M gli aveva posto, ma chiaramente il suo capo non era soddisfatto delle risposte che gli aveva dato.  
“Forse non ti rendi conto della gravità della situazione, Q” esordì severo e il giovane sollevò lo sguardo sul viso contratto dell’uomo.  
“Mi dispiace contraddirla signore, ma so esattamente quello che sta accadendo.”  
M si alzò sbattendo le mani sul ripiano della scrivania facendo sussultare l’informatico “Allora saprai anche dove è 007?”  
“No, non mi ha informato delle sue prossime mosse, mi dispiace, ma io non posso aiutarla.”  
Il suo superiore circumnavigò la scrivania e gli si pose davanti “Mi credi uno stupido, Q? Credi davvero che non sappia cosa accade tra voi due?”  
Il quartermaster si umettò le labbra a disagio “No signore, ma ciò che accade fuori da questo edificio rientra nella sfera personale di ognuno di noi.”  
M sospirò esasperato scuotendo il capo “Sei sospeso fino a nuovo ordine.”  
Q sgranò gli occhi alzandosi in piedi aprendo la bocca per protestare ma l’uomo lo precedette: “Mettiti in contatto con Bond o fammi sapere dove diavolo si è cacciato, ho mettiti alla ricerca di un nuovo lavoro.” Detto questo lo congedò.  
Q tornò a casa non sapeva esattamente dove si trovasse James in quel momento, sapeva solo che dopo la missione Skyfall aveva delle questioni personali da risolvere e che non voleva l’agenzia tra i piedi, gli aveva chiesto di farlo sparire e lui lo aveva fatto.  
Quello che aveva detto M, era vero, lui e James avevano iniziato a frequentarsi fuori dagli orari di lavoro, ma il loro rapporto era strano e complicato soprattutto perché James non si fidava di nessuno, nemmeno di lui.  
I giorni passavano creando le settimane e allo scadere della terza Tanner chiamò Q dicendogli di rientrare al lavoro.  
Quando entrò nel suo ufficio alla sezione Q, non si stupì affatto di trovare Bond seduto davanti alla sua scrivania.  
Chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò contro, Bond si alzò sistemandosi la giacca “Grazie” gli disse solo.  
“Per cosa?”  
“Per essere stato leale e non aver rivelato la mia posizione a M.”  
“Sono stato sospeso per questo.”  
“Lo so. Ho parlato con M, gli ho detto che non sapevi nulla che ho agito in solitaria ed in parte è vero.”  
Q annuì andando a sedersi davanti al computer “Puoi lasciarmi per favore, ho una montagna di lavoro arretrato.”  
Bond annuì ma prima di lasciare l’ufficio del quartermaster disse: “Ci sono poche, anzi pochissime persone di cui mi fido, ma tu sei una di quelle.”


End file.
